The present invention relates to a method for adjusting at least a first movable seat element of a vehicle seat. In addition, the invention relates to a device for adjusting at least a first movable seat element of a vehicle seat having a first adjusting apparatus for moving the first seat element and a display device having a display surface for displaying a graphic element of the vehicle seat to be adjusted which comprises at least a graphic element of the first seat element.
In modern vehicles and in particular in motor vehicles, a plurality of devices are provided, which can be electronically operated. In many cases, these devices are therefore no longer operated by means of mechanical operating elements, but instead using a user interface, which comprises a display surface and an assigned input apparatus, such as e.g. a touch-sensitive surface. Since a direct relationship no longer exists between an operating element and the device to be operated in the case of such operating systems, this provides the challenge that the operating concept and the information displayed in connection with the operation should be simple, intuitive, and easy to understand for the user.
The seat elements of the vehicle seat were originally adjusted by means of mechanical operating elements, which were directly coupled with the seat elements to be adjusted. Electric seat element adjusting apparatuses are also used to offer the user greater comfort. In this case, electric controls are arranged on the vehicle seat, during the actuation of which control signals are transmitted to actuators which electrically adjust the seat elements. Such electric seat element adjusting apparatuses are not, however, integrated into a general operating concept which uses a central display device with a touch-sensitive surface. The disadvantage of such seat element adjusting apparatuses is the requirement for increased installation space in the interior of the vehicle and the higher costs associated with the fact that separate electrical operating elements have to be arranged on the vehicle seat.